Within the Walls
by m00ch
Summary: ...My body lurched forward, hitting the outdoor floor. As my eyesight faded, I saw the frantic form of Fear enter this desecrate ground..." A cross between Pandora's Box and Poe's The Pit and the Pendulum! Read and Review! its my 1st story though...


OK...this is a story i did for my English class a while back. It's a cross between Poe's The Pit and the Pendulum and the old story of Pandora's Box (albeit from a different perspective).

Just thought i publish it and see how well it fares. Constructive criticism will be very appreciated.

Enjoy!

* * *

I WAS sick, sick unto death, with that long agony, as I saw the Craftsmen mold the humanoid form out of the soil. The sentence, the dread sentence of captivity, was the only gossip that reached my ears. As the gods began discussing their plot, their voices only resonated the horrors of IMPRISONMENT to my soul. I sadly watched as the Goddess of Wisdom draped the earthen figure with a silvery gown. I turned around only to see the face of the Herald. I could only stare at his thin lips when he said my name. I could only stare at those horrifying strips as he spoke of the events that would befall me, yet no sound reached my ears. I felt dizzy; I glanced around the large hall, looking for anything that could distract me from the news of my condemnation. From the soft, regal draperies to the winged sandals of the messenger, I searched for anything that could save me, but then all at once, a wave of nausea came over me. I felt the Herald take my hand and lead me towards the courtyard. As we walked in the hallway, I glimpse to see Despair ahead of me, his hulking form walked slowly forward. We reach the courtyard and beams of sunlight shone onto my pathetic state, as if mocking that I shall never be touched by them again. My knees buckled as I saw the device meant to bind me. My escort tried to gently bring me up, yet I stayed kneeling. My nausea returned a hundredfold, my head felt light and dizzy. My body lurched forward, hitting the outdoor floor. As my eyesight faded, I saw the frantic form of Fear enter this desecrate ground.

I had fainted, but I still held some consciousness as I felt my form dropped into the abyssal box. As I descended, the voices of the others filled my ears, from the moaning of Despair to the angry shouts of Rage to the screams of Terror. The sounds were horrendous that they distracted me from noticing that I had already reached the "floor" of this accursed container. I laid prone on the cold surface, my eyes held shut in fear -no! In dread – no! In outright panic at what is held within the walls of these chambers. After a long while, my eyes slowly opened, only to be greeted by darkness; I brought myself up, spreading my arms forward. I stumbled around until I managed to grasp on one of the walls of my prison. Laying my hands on the rough, surface, I began following the wall, hoping to better understand the dimensions of my confinement. After much stumbling, I discovered my confinement is roughly rectangular in shape. The width of the room about 3 of my arm spans, while 5 arm spans in length. The darkness made it impossible to tell, but I was able to float quite a distance upwards before I even heard the moans and screams of the Others bound in here, which then prompted me to quickly return back down.

I remained at the bottom of the Box, my heart filled with agitation as the occasional sounds of the opening and shutting of the box kept me awake.. My throat felt dry, even though I had no need for sustenance. I sat in one of this prison's corners, rocking gently to soothe myself. I sadly wondered whether this was my eternal fate. Then, I heard a loud shut, this time accompanied with the sounds of clinking metal. I felt my prison being lifted, my body fell to the floor. I attempted to stand, but the rough swaying motion caused my head to feel nauseous. I remembered laying my head on the cold floor, staring into the dark void of the ceiling. I almost didn't notice the difference as I felt my eyes shut.

I awoke to the noise of muffled chatter that stemmed from outside the walls. My eyes opened slowly as my tired form stayed prone on the ground. My ears strained to hear the conversation. The first voice was a soft, sweet sound, like a bird singing in spring. A second muffled voice appeared afterwards. Gruff and curt, the second voice seemed to berate the softer one. My eyes burst open in surprise as a tiny ray of light burst into the room. I felt the Others roaring and rushing to the exit, only for the small crack to instantly be shut. My heart fell as tears upon tears escaped from my eyes, and I once more drifted off to sleep.

After an unknown length of time, I awoke once again, this time to a soft scratching noise at my left. I opened my eyes and slowly tilted my head towards the source. Hunched over in the corner stood the Vermin, its small hunched form was scratching against the wall, as if trying to dig its way out. It stopped suddenly, snapping its small head into my direction. A shiver ran down my spine as I stared into those small red pools of bloke. A moaning sound broke our stare, my head turned upwards, wondering what other monstrosity has decided to accompany me. I stare into the endless void known as my ceiling. A scream was released from my mouth as I witness the traumatizing event up above. As one stares deeply into the abyss, you can see the "motions" of shadows, swishing, and swirling. Slowly, the shadows were descending, heading closer towards my small form. I tried to lift myself, to try and search for shelter against the incoming mass, but my body stayed inert, fatigues from the long captivity. I watched in terror as the floating miasma of the Others, of all the evils in the world, DESCEND –fated to drown me in all its malevolence.

LOWER – The dark mist spun slowly downwards. The prison began to feel warmer from the pressure.

LOWER – The air became heavy. I began struggling to breathe.

LOWER – The haze was only a meter above my form. My body was perspiring heavily now, my breath panting,. My eyes wide opened as I stared into my end.

I watched for what felt like hours, as the black fog churned closer towards me. The absolute silence of its movement was unnerving, even as the distinct forms of the spirits forming it cam to view. I saw the face of Agony, staring at me with a grotesque "smile". I saw Pain, his eyes shone with glee at what he new was to come. The mass spiraled closer, like wolves circling a wounded prey. I tried to scream for help, for forgiveness, for mercy, for anything that could save me from my certain doom, yet no sound came from my desiccated throat. Tears streamed from my eyes. Various thoughts floated rushed through my head, ranging from the events that will happen when they reach me, to the simple question of 'Why?' . I gave one final sob and saw through tear-filled eyes the skeletal hand of Death slowly reach towards me. I closed my eyes -

A loud 'CLICK' followed by a flash of bright light filled my senses! Wind caressed my skin as my eyes snapped open! I saw the fluttering forms of the Others, rushing out into the now lit ceiling. Screams came from the light, the voices of the two from before. My body suddenly felt light and I felt as my body moved, rushing, no, flashed to the light. As I tear through the dark tunnel , my mouth broke into a large ecstatic smile. I BURST through the exit, my form aglow from sunlight and the pure happiness of achieving freedom. I looked towards my surrounding, searching for my saviors as my eyes rested on two humans kneeling on the floor. The two stared at me, first with fear, then as I approached closer, it was quickly replaced with another feeling. I came close and extended my hands towards them. They accepted and rose from the ground. I stared into their eyes, and saw within them my reflection. I gave a sad smile at the irony of the situation, on also how I lost myself during my time imprisoned. I whispered into their ears, "Everything will be fine."

Everything will be fine. As long as they keep on believing, as long as they keep on trying, as long as they kept what I saw in their eyes today, as long as they kept Hope.

* * *

So how was it? Good? Bad? Mediocre? Please press the review button on the way out and thanks for reading.


End file.
